


A Step Along The Way

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magificent Kids #17 (Neon RainBow Press, 2015)Ezra makes the boys lunch.





	A Step Along The Way

Ezra P. Standish, babysitter! Not something Ezra had ever planned on adding to his resume, but with the recent addition of two youngsters, life had been full of surprises.

There had been some major adjustments i order to meld the work/family worlds together, and there were still some hurtles to overcome.  That being said, Ezra hadn't thought twice about offering to stay with the boys while Buck and Chris dealt with some unexpected legal issues.

Which was how Ezra currently found himself taking instructions o the construction of the perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"It's gots ta be creamy, Uncle Ezra. JD don't like chunks."

"Da puts peanut butter on both sides, and the jelly in the middle."

"If ya put jelly on one side the bread gets yucky. JD don't eat yucky."

"Now ya smush 'em t'gether."

"Consider it 'smushed.'"

"Ya gots ta cut the crust off JD's."

"Let me guess, Master Dunne does not eat crust."

"It's yucky!"

"Naturally."

"Vin eats crust. I don't want curly hair."

"Curly hair?"

"Da says eatin' crust gives ya curly hair.  Or that's what some ol' wives with tails telled him."

Hiding a smile, Ezra moved to cut the sandwiches in half.

"TRIANGLES! JD likes triangles!"

"How silly of me. Obviously all sandwiches should be in triangles. Mea culpa," Ezra stated as he reached for a nearby glass to fill with milk.

"No, That's my cup.  JD's has Woody and Buzz on it."

"You are quite right, Vin, my mistake."

Yes, if lunch was a indication, life with the youngsters was certainly going to be an adventure, and Ezra was looking forward to every step along the way.

 

 


End file.
